The overall goal of the present R21 submission is to conduct formative research to develop a venue- based alcohol and HIV-prevention intervention for adults in the Dominican Republic. The study builds on an existing international collaboration between faculty at the Columbia University School of Social Work in New York, NY, the University of Michigan School of Public Health in Ann Arbor, MI, and the Universidad Autonoma de Santo Domingo Recinto Puerto Plata in the Dominican Republic. The long term goal is to develop and evaluate an alcohol and HIV-prevention intervention for adult alcohol users in the Dominican Republic that addresses the complex relationship between venue-based social and contextual factors, alcohol use, sexual risk behaviors and HIV/AIDS in the Dominican Republic. The proposed study moves beyond research focusing exclusively on the characteristics of presumably distinct risk populations, such as "sex workers or men who have sex with men," focusing instead on identifying the features of venues that are salient in creating a synergy between alcohol use and HIV risk in tourism areas. The proposed study will collect preliminary data that will enable the Investigative Team to develop and refine a venue based intervention to promote reduced alcohol use and sexual risk taking. The study will provide important insights into contextual factors underlying the relationship between alcohol use and HIV/AIDS. The proposed study has important implications for the development of targeted, culturally-appropriate, applied public health interventions for alcohol users in the Dominican Republic. [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Tourism, Sex Work and HIV in the Dominican Republic The present study seeks to examine the relationship between venue-based social and contextual factors and alcohol use and vulnerability to HIV-infection among tourism workers in the Dominican Republic. The study will provide important insights into contextual factors underlying the relationship between alcohol use and HIV/AIDS and how these can be manipulated to promote optimal health outcomes. The study has important applied public health implications. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]